A Goddess's heart
by Milou
Summary: Sequel to Please Forgive Me, Beth is wondering about her life...Now that Gabrielle is pregnant
1. Default Chapter

Beth, Queen of the Amazons, was alone in her hut. She was thinking about her father, Ares. His wife, Gabrielle, was about to give birth. Beth was affraid that Gabrielle could love her own child more than her. Beth's mother was Hope but both Gabrielle and Beth had always consider that they were mother and daughter. But the wedding between Ares and Gabrielle was ready for a new child. Now that she was settled down, Gabrielle was starting to lost her warrior way and was writing more than ever. At first, she had hard time not following Xena and Hercules. She missed them, but they kept in touch with Beth's help. It was strange beeing a Goddess. And according to her father and aunt, she was a very powerful one. But she didnt use her powers to their full potentiel. She used them to travel and contact her loved ones. Maybe she would use them if she had to lead her tribe in a war. Even if her father was the God of war, Beth had never liked war. It was useless. But she had never told her father, of course. She always try to compromise with everyone. But sometimes, she had had to use a little persuasion to make deals with others. Beth looked at her hands and sighed. Her powers. She wasnt sure yet if she appreciated them. Beth felt kinda guilty not to have told anyone in her tribe. But if they knew, she doesnt know how they would react. Beth only wanted to be normal. She had never been. Her dad is or was a God, she was the Queen of the Amazons and now she was a Goddess. She really needed to talk to someone. But who ? Beth smiled and disapeared.  
  
- So, you are in love with him Eve ? asked Xena.  
  
- I think so mother...  
  
- Nathaniel is a nice young man. But be sure of both of yourselfs before you go for a wedding.  
  
- Dont worry ! No wedding before a long long time. I enjoy too much traveling with you.  
  
- You can still travel while you're married.  
  
- Hello Xena and Eve !  
  
- Hello Beth ! What brings you here ?  
  
- I needed a talk with my uncle.  
  
Beth walked to Hercules and they cuddled. Nathaniel's eyes sparkled as he pressed the young girl against him with a big smile. Once again, Eve felt jealous as she stared at the scene.  
  
- Whats goin on sweetheart ? Still having problems with Beth ?  
  
- I'm not sure. I dont like her. I dont know, she's kinda too perfect. She seems to have everything....  
  
- You know darling, between you and me, Beth is not happy. Her life wouldnt be for me, I wouldnt change place with her.  
  
- Why not ? Beeing a Queen AND a Goddess. Wouldnt you like that ?  
  
- Of course not ! Beth has a lot to deal with. Leading a tribe is not an easy task. And her father is not the dreamed one.  
  
- At least she has a father ! ! ! She has a dream life so dont try to make me feel bad for her please. I wont.  
  
- I'm just trying to make you realise that you are lucky too and she is not as perfect as you see her. I wished you could have been friends. At least its not as it used to be. You are not fighting anymore.  
  
- You're probably right mother. You always are.  
  
Xena laughed and pressed Eve against her.  
  
- Uncle Herc, I'd really like a talk with you.  
  
- What it is about ? It would be my pleasure to help you, if I can.  
  
- I will leave you two alone so you can talk in private.  
  
- Thank you Nathaniel, you are so sweet.  
  
He left them and went directly to Eve. Beth following him by sight and smiled at their joy to be together.  
  
- He wasnt for me. They really belong together.  
  
- I guess so. Xena wouldnt let just any guy around her daugther. So, lets get back to you. What it is Beth ?  
  
- Well, Its everything. I'm so confused now.  
  
- About what exactly ?  
  
- I dont really know where to start.  
  
- Where you want Darling. I've got all my time.  
  
- I dont like beeing a Goddess. I dont use my powers and I'm scared. Aphrodite told me that I would probably have been as powerful as Zeus. I'm not only the only God alive, I'm also the most powerful. I never asked for it, I dont want or deserve it. And I'm worried about Gabrielle...  
  
- I dont like to interrupt a family talk but, What it is about Gabrielle ?  
  
- Oh ! Xena ! She is all right. It's only that I'm affraid that she wont love me anymore when she'll have her own child. What will I do if they dont love me ?  
  
- Betty ! Dont hurt yourself like that sweety. Gabrielle will always love you. You dont stop to love someone just like that. Think about Nathaniel, when you both decided to go your owns ways, you dont love him the same way that you did but you still care about him dont you ? Thats the same with Gabrielle. Her heart is big enough for everyone. And Ares. As I know him, he would do everything for you.  
  
- Thank you Xena. I'll think about that. But what about my powers ?  
  
- Beeing a Goddess is hard I'm sure. Look at me, I've had many occasions to become a God and I choose to stay like I am. You are not oblige to do anything special with them. Think about it like a special gift you ha************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **********************************************************king your decision. Later, you will think about what to do with that. But if you want my opinion, the use of beeing a Goddess in our world is simple. Do what we tried to do all our lifes, help others. You could be more useful than you think.  
  
- Its really tempting. But I will give command of my tribe to my second. I feel like its not my place anymore. Oh ! Dad is calling me. I have to go, thank you a million times for your help. Take care.  
  
- Xena ?  
  
- Yes ?  
  
- This little girl's destiny is not to rule the Amazons, but to be the greater God Olympus has never known.....  
  
  
  
- What is it Daddy ?  
  
- Hello Beth. How are you ? Stay polite would you ?  
  
- Alright I'm fine. What do you want ?  
  
- A big hug from my little girl.  
  
Beth smiled and ran to his open arms. Ares push her away and see tears running down her face.  
  
- What is it Beth ? Whats goin on with you ?  
  
- I'm tired thats all. These days were hard on me.  
  
- Can I help you some way ?  
  
- Just promise me that you will always love me please Daddy.  
  
- I promise Beth. A cross on my heart that I will. I thought you knew it.  
  
Gabrielle slowly walked in the room she was so big, she was about to give birth any day. She smiled when she saw Beth.  
  
- I knew I've had heard voices. Come here and give me a kiss little one.  
  
- Gabrielle ! You should be in your bed ! What are you doing here ?  
  
- Leave me alone Ares ! ! Im totaly fed up of staying in my bed. I cant even see my feets anymore. That is enough for me. And I wanted to see Beth.  
  
- Pregnant women ! ! They're so susceptible ! ! !  
  
Ares winked at Beth and hide a smile, waitnig for his wife's reaction. Beth looked to the sky and smiled too.  
  
- Ares ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Stop that ! I dont like beeing tease, especially when im that big and ugly and disgusting and.....  
  
She was almost crying now. Ares quickly gave the « what did I told ya ? » look to his daughter and hug Gabrielle.  
  
- Im sorry sweetheart I didnt mean to make you cry. I just wanted to make you laugh.  
  
- You failed !  
  
- Im so sorry ! Get back to your bed and I'll bring you some fruits.  
  
- I dont want fruits ! I want to see my daughter. And Im sure........  
  
Gabrielle's voice stopped and a grin of pain came over her sweet face.  
  
-Gabrielle ! ! Whats with you ?  
  
Ares ran to his wife and carefully took her in his arms.  
  
- I think our child is ready to come into the world Ares. Beth ? Would you be sweet and get Xena for me ? Try to find Aphrodite too please !  
  
Beth disapeared and came back with Xena and the others. Aphrodite appeared just seconds after them.  
  
-Alright now I want everyone out except Ares ! Go and wait outside please. Gabrielle will be going through some hard work...  
  
- Like I've never done this before Xena. Im sure it cant be worst than Hope.  
  
- Keep these thought Gabrielle, you'll tell me if you were right once you have your baby out....  
  
  
  
All the friends outside were woried. Beth was probably the most nervous one though. Virgil was doing his best to comfort her.  
  
- Dont worry Beth, I know Gabrielle she will not forget you. But you know one thing ? You are so cute reacting like a jealous little girl...  
  
- Im not jealous Virgil ! ! ! Dont you understand ? I will loose evrything one day because you will all grow old and die.. So now im scared of loosing any of you before the rightful time. Gods should not know about loss but I do. I love all of you so much that I cant stand the thought of losing you ! I never asked for this !  
  
- Its a little girl ! ! ! !  
  
Ares came out holding his child tenderly. Xena followed him worry in her eyes.  
  
- How's Gabrielle ?  
  
- She is sleeping right now. She is so weak thats incredible.....  
  
No one spoke, not knowing if Xena was talking about the baby or Gabrielle. Beth knew it was the baby so she ran to her mother. She heard sobbing in the bedroom. Gabrielle was crying.  
  
- Gabrielle ? are you alright ?  
  
- Betty my sweetheart... Im OK.  
  
- But why are you crying ?  
  
- Because Xena said it was my last chance of having a child and she would probably not grow really old....  
  
- What are you talking about ?  
  
- The baby is too weak ! She wont live long.  
  
- Thats not possible ! ! It cant be ! !  
  
- But it is ! Would you mind leave me alone ? Im tired I need to sleep tell everyone Im alright.  
  
As Gabrielle closed her eyes, Beth realised that her mother didnt look healthy anymore. Was she sick too ? She came back outside to see her new sister. She asked her dad to hold her for a while. Everyone was staring at her. She smiled at her little sister. Aphrodite giggled with that unique laugh of hers. They all seemed happy until......  
  
- Oh my God ! GABRIELLE ! ! ! ! ! Ares ran inside.  
  
Xena, Beth and Aphrodite followed him quickly. They found Ares holding Gabrielle still in her bed. He looked at Beth, a tear running down his cheek.  
  
- I once gave up my immortality to save her, I would gladly do the same to save her and my child...  
  
- There must be something I can do. Ares get out of the way.  
  
- Leave me alone Xena. Its my wife, the love of my life, I would never let go of her.  
  
- Ares ! Let me try to help her.  
  
- I said NO Xena. Leave us alone. GET OUT OF HERE EVERYBODY ! !  
  
Ares was crying. Beth felt her heart broke seeing her father crying rocking with his wife in his arms, she was still holding her sister. She stepped forward and sat on teh bed. She took Gabrielle's hand and they all begin to gloom.  
  
- Beth don't do that !  
  
- Aphrodite what is he doing ?  
  
- She is giving everything up like her dad.  
  
Ares stopped crying and met Beth's eyes. She smiled as Gabrielle opened her eyes.  
  
- Gabrielle ! Oh my Darling ! I thought I lost you here. Look at our daughter she has pink cheeks now she seems healthy.  
  
Ares hold Gabrielle thightly with their child. Virgil looked concerned and tried to reach for Beth but she fell to the ground. Aphrodite catched her and put her hand on her forehead.  
  
- What did you do little one ? Why did you do it ? You could have died.  
  
- I knew I wouldnt die. And it was the right thing to do. Dad always hoped to have his full godhood again, and I couldnt bare not having Gabrielle in my life. And they would not have been happy without the baby. Now they will all live forever.  
  
- You mean you give up your immortality for them ? ( Xena asked)  
  
- Why not ? I didnt like that whole Goddess thing. I will be happier like that living an ordinary life with Virgil. I wanted to be mortal so I made them immortal at my place.  
  
Gabrielle's eyes filled with tears and she spread her arms wide open for Beth. She ran to them and the four of them hug. The others smiled and quietly leave them alone trying to find a name for the baby........  
  
  
  
The end............ 


	2. Sound Of The Wind

Sound Of The Wind By Milou Saria was walking fast holding some roses. She put them to the ground with a last kiss. - I love you Elysabeth ! I miss you. I know you have what you wanted and that you died happy but I cant help the fact that I miss my big sister ! ! ! Who will I fight with ? Fighting with dad or mom is not the same, they always win. You were the one giving me a chance even though you were as great warrior then them. Im not a warrior and I dont want to. I want an quiet life, just like you. Mother and Father miss you too but I think they understand better than me. They have accepted your death. I think I didnt. Aunty Aphrodite explained me that you give up your immortality to save mother and me and to restore Daddy's Godhood. I dont know if I ever thanked you for that. You saved my life and you made sure the love of our parents would never die. It has been 6 months that you and Virgil are gone. Father revenge you by killing the entire army that did this to you. Gabrielle tried to stop him but he had to let go his pain someway. She is always trying to change the world but violence will ever be. Its just so unfair that it took you away from us. Eve and Nathaniel are fine, we dont see them often but I heard their temple is really nice and that Eve is pregnant of her third child. Speaking of kids, Maeve and Jaxer are fine too. They are adorable ! They miss their parents but they seem happy living with us. Mother is so thankful to have children in the house. Dad and Aphrodite are planning on making them immortals too, they just want them to be old enough to choose their own way. Maeve looks exactly like me and Jaxer looks like his father, its incredibly how they can be look alike anyway. I know its normal since they are twins but like I said they are some wonderful kids. Oh Betty.... Saria's voice broke in cry......Pink flashes announced Aphrodite's arrival. - Saria ! Dont hurt you like that. She is gone for good. - I miss her ! I cant forget her ! She should have stayed immortal so she would be alive with me and raising her children. - She chose to be mortal and died with Virgil we had no idea she would die like that in a middle of a war though. - Why ? Why did she do that ? - Beth loved Gabrielle and Ares more than anything. She was affraid when you were born that they would not love her anymore. When we lost Gabrielle she saw a chance of making everyone happy. She didnt like being a God and everything so she give it to all of you. Ares is back to normal and Gabrielle and you are immortal. You have to get use to the fact of seeing some loveing ones go. - She should be here to watch her kids grow up ! - I'm sure she can see them. When you love someone you never really leave them. She probably kept an eye on all of you. I know she loved you more than anything... - It hurts so much ! I dont want it to happen anymore. - Thats how it should be my little one. You will get use to it. Try to keep happy memories of your sister and you will realise that she is not gone as long as you keep her alive in your heart..... - Maybe you're right Dite ! - Of course I am ! ! ! I know these things ! ! Gotta go now. Please wipe these tears so that Gabrielle wont know you cried..... - She will know anyway... I dont know why mother seems to know everything.. Aphrodite giggled and disapeared. Saria dried her tears, smiled and turned her back on the pain and leave place for the happy memories....and she realised that her sister was truly alive in her heart and that she would never forget her........ - Au revoir Betty I love you..... - I love you too Saria, I love you too.... Saria smiled and thought that she almost heard her sister answering to her. Its probably the wind or she was driving crazy.It must be the wind, it must be the wind.....She went back to the road to come back at home with her family..... - I will always love you Saria........... Saria was right it was probably the wind..........was it ? ? ? THE END ! ! ! ! 


End file.
